Our 'Haunted' Mansion
by Starfire the dragon
Summary: Sam moves into a new house mansion but finds that the mansion is haunted by a crazy family of ghosts. helping a ghost boy turn back into a human was the least of her expectations!


Sam scowled as she glared at the completely morning happy, preppy parents of hers sometimes, like now she wondered if she was adopted after all she was a Goth while her parents, or at least her mother, loved wearing pink _girly_ clothes. She shivered at the thought glad when she got out of the car to a new house or mansion was more like it.

Sam sighed, thinking about all that money that was wasted when it could be used for something useful like saving poor strays off of the street into good homes.

Sam admitted that that she was strange but she loved being different then every other girl who gossiped over the latest clothes or about stupid jocks. She was also a vegetarian and proud of it.

Sam was a relatively short girl though if you called her short you would be feeling pain for the next couple of days. She had beautiful black hair that went to her shoulders and unusual violet eyes. Sam wore a black off-the-shoulder shirt and black jeans with purple stitching and combat boots. She also wore a star bracelet with matching earrings necklace. Sam wore dark purple eye shadow and lipstick with black eyeliner and mascara makeup.

Her parents on the other hand were wearing a gown and suit. Both of her parents had black hair but her mother had violet eyes while her father had brown. She sighed as she walked up to the attic room that would be her sanctuary from her parents. Later that afternoon after her stuff was unpacked (helped with her butler) she fell on her black satin sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

Danny stared curiously at the new girl not many people lived here anymore after a family mysteriously 'vanished' and then there were the reports of the place being haunted which was technically true but that wasn't the point … was it? And now he was rambling, great. His bright green eyes widened and he went invisible as she woke up, shivered and went to the window reaching blindly for the windowsill. The ghost couldn't hold in a laugh as she hit her head against the glass. She spun around

"Who's there?"

Eyes twinkling mischievously he decided to mess with her a bit. Jaz won't like it but who said she controlled his life?

"You, obviously, and here I thought you were _smart _obviously not."

Sam bristled how dare anyone or any_thing_ call her dim?

"Then who's the voice I'm hearing?" she shot back trying and failing to hide her fury.

"You're hearing voices? Oh, that's all right you can tell the nice people in white coats when they take you to the happy hospital." He was having _way_ too much fun with this. But then again it wasn't his fault she was making this way too easy.

"I'M NOT INSANE!!!" she yelled red-faced.

"Samantha, stop yelling in the middle of the night!" her mother screeched from downstairs.

"Well _sorrreeey!_" she screamed back opening the door and slamming it closed again twitching she hated that name.

Okay she definitely heard laughing that time.

"Listen you litt-"she didn't get to finish as she saw who or _what_ was on her bed.

It was a boy. Except he was different boy than any she had ever seen or heard about before. He had messy snow white hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. And was sitting on her bed grinning like he didn't notice that she was pissed off.

"Your names Samantha." He said laughing his head off rolling around clutching his sides.

Sam flushed "It's Sam you moron." she hissed.

He held up his hands "Hey, I'm not the one waking up the 'rents."

"It was your fault in the first place!"

"Your point?"

She twitched. "Why are you annoying me anyway?"

"'Cause it's too fun to mess with you." He _chirped_ actually _chirped_.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam replied choosing to ignore that.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Nighty-Night don't let the ghost bugs bight."

Sam stared in shock as he disappeared through her bed. She waited a minute to be sure he was gone before walking to her bed taking her pillow holding it to her and screamed in frustration before collapsing onto her bed falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry! I'm still working on Kunoichi marmalade's last chapter though to those that care but I've been meaning to put this up for _ages_.

Ja!

: ¨)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.··- Starfire the dragon


End file.
